1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bottle cork opener, which includes a handle unit, and an air pump having an outlet needle for insertion through a cork, and is operated to pump air into the bottle to remove the cork by means of moving the handle unit up and down, more particularly one, which is made such that air resistance, which is formed in upward and downward movements of the handle unit, can be reduced for operation to be smoother as well as for the length of time taken in operation to be shortened.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional cork opener 1 includes a handle 10, and a spiral-shaped part 12, which has a pointed lower end, and is secured to the handle 11 at an upper end. In using the cork opener 1 to remove a cork of a bottle, first the spiral-shaped part 12 is inserted in the cork at the pointed lower end thereof, and the handle 11 is turned to make the spiral-shaped part 12 further inserted into, and securely connected to the cork. Then, the cork opener is pulled upwards relative to the bottle such that the cork is separated from the bottle.
However, because the cork is relatively tightly fitted in the neck of the bottle, in case the cork opener has not been inserted into the cork at enough depth, the cork can't be easily pulled out of the bottle, and can be broken during the upward movement of the cork opener. And, small pieces of the cork can be formed, and fall into the contents of the bottle in case the cork opener has not been inserted into the cork too deeply.